In the past, there has been known an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL element” if needed) which includes a stack in which a light-emitting layer including a light-emitting dopant is between a pair of electrodes, and causes light emission by recombination of electrons and holes in the light-emitting layer.